1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit and a driving method, and more particularly, to a driving circuit for a vibration motor and a driving method for the vibration motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the conventional method for making a vibration motor have larger vibration force is performed by increasing mass or rotating radius of the vibration motor. However, the conventional method of increasing mass or rotating radius of the vibration motor also increase the start-up time of the vibration motor, or even make the vibration motor fail in start-up.
In addition, in China Patent No. CN 2786857Y, a fan motor with a vibration function is disclosed. However, this conventional fan motor requires an additional eccentric magnetic pole to have the vibration function, and this makes a higher hardware cost.